


Mi amor

by debnamcari



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Valentina sí alcanza a su morra, lo que debió pasar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debnamcari/pseuds/debnamcari
Summary: Juliana llega a la casa Carvajal a ver a Valentina, pero la encuentra en los brazos de Lucho. Un fix-it fic de lo que pasó en la telenovela.





	Mi amor

Juliana se detuvo en seco al ver a Valentina recargada en el hombro de Lucho mientras éste la rodeaba con su brazo. Había venido hasta aquí para reconfortarla después de enterarse que su hermano estaba en la cárcel, todo para encontrarla en los brazos de su ex novio. No podía creerlo. Había tomado tres camiones en la lluvia para llegar hasta acá, todo para encontrarla así. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, incapaz de seguir avanzando y con el corazón en el estómago. Valentina pareció verla desde la periferia y volteó hacia Juliana, abriendo y cerrando la boca un par de veces mientras la otra chica echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y se preparaba para irse. 

—¿Juliana? ¡Juliana, espera! —exclamó Valentina cuando la otra chica se alejaba rápidamente hacia la puerta principal. Volteó a ver a Lucho con preocupación y salió corriendo tras ella. 

Juliana salió velozmente de la casa, mojándose en la lluvia mientras caminaba hacia el portón principal. Estaba bien, así al menos las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas podrían confundirse con la lluvia. No sabía por qué habían llegado tan repentinamente, quizá esto comenzaba a ser demasiado para ella. Secuestros, huir, pelearse con su madre, salirse de su casa. Y ahora, encima, ver a la chava que le encantaba en los brazos de su ex, justo cuando sentía que era lo único que le quedaba. 

—¡Juliana! ¡Espérame! —escuchó Juliana a lo lejos, pero siguió su camino. Siempre había sido testaruda, una herencia del Chino probablemente. Por el contrario, caminó con más aplomo, tratando de parar las lágrimas. Ya había sido suficiente llanto en los últimos días. 

Estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta para pedirle a los guardias de seguridad que la dejaran salir cuando sintió una mano delicada pero firme que la giraba nuevamente hacia la casa desde su brazo. Era Valentina, por supuesto, ahora igual de empapada que Juliana mientras la lluvia caía sobre ellas. 

—Señorita Valentina, permítame darle un paraguas —se acercó Fabricio inmediatamente.

—Así está bien, Fabricio, déjalo —dijo Valentina sin quitar la vista de los ojos marrones de Juliana—. Ven, necesitamos hablar. 

—Olvídalo, yo ya me iba, no debiste dejar solo a Lucho —replicó Juliana, sacudiendo su brazo para zafarse de Valentina. 

—Lucho no importa ahorita, necesito hablar contigo, lo que viste no…

—Te dije que no hay bronca, Val, yo ya me voy —Juliana insistió—. No sé para qué vine, la verdad.

—¿Por qué eres tan necia? —Valentina alzó un poco la voz en frustración—. Nos vamos a enfermar, por favor deja de ser tan terca y entra conmigo a la casa. Por favor.

Valentina la miró profundamente con esos ojos azul cielo que la derretían y Juliana supo que había perdido. No había nada que pudiera negarle a aquellos ojos. Sin más, comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la casa y la otra chica la siguió inmediatamente. 

—Ven —dijo Valentina en un volumen casi inaudible y la guio hacia el segundo piso. Juliana pudo ver de reojo a Lucho que las miraba desde la terraza mientras ambas subían las escaleras. 

Valentina cerró la puerta de su cuarto tras ellas mientras Juliana se envolvía con sus propios brazos, una combinación entre el ligero frío por la ropa y el cabello empapados y la necesidad de protegerse a sí misma de lo siguiente que fuera a decir Valentina. 

—Deja te traigo una toalla y ropa seca —dijo Valentina mientras entraba a su vestidor para luego emerger con una suave toalla blanca y un pants y sudadera para Juliana.

Juliana recibió la ropa y la toalla, quitándose inmediatamente la chamarra verde que traía mientras que Valentina volvía a entrar a su vestidor para encontrar lo mismo para ella. No esperaba que al salir encontraría a Juliana únicamente con panties mientras comenzaba a ponerse los pants.

—Pe-perdón —dijo Valentina, desviando la mirada cuando Juliana advirtió nuevamente su presencia en la habitación. La chica de ojos azules no pudo evitar arriesgar un vistazo más hacia la hermosa figura de Juliana que ahora se estaba poniendo la sudadera. 

—Valentina, me tengo que ir, la neta no sé ni qué hago aquí —dijo Juliana—. Además, Lucho está abajo y seguro te está esperando.

—Me vale Lucho, Juliana, entiende —dijo Valentina exasperada mientras se acercaba nuevamente hacia ella ahora que ambas estaban secas y en ropa cómoda. 

—No parece que te valga, la verdad.

—¿Es neta? A ver, Juliana, solo vino porque se enteró de lo de Guille y ya —explicó Valentina mientras la chica de ojos marrones la observaba desafiante con los brazos cruzados—. Vino a ofrecer su ayuda porque su papá es abogado y… no sé, me abrazó porque la verdad estoy súper preocupada por lo que está pasando y neta mi vida se está cayendo a pedazos y a ti lo que te importa es si me abraza o no me abraza mi ex. 

Juliana suavizó un poco su mirada ante esto, pero la actitud desafiante que sabía adoptar para protegerse a sí misma no se iría tan pronto. 

—¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione? Si ayer te fuiste de mi casa así nada más y ni siquiera has podido preguntarme qué fue lo que pasó con mi mamá. 

Juliana sabía que estaba siendo injusta, que Valentina tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y que ella también había sido perjudicada por la situación con Lupita, pero estaba muy enojada con todo y con todos y no podía parar.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Tu mamá literalmente me estaba corriendo de la casa.

—Mira, Val, no hay bronca, ¿okay? Tú y yo no estamos juntas de todos modos, puedes hacer lo que quieras —dijo Juliana con finalidad y se dio la vuelta, nuevamente intentando salir de la habitación. No quería seguir escuchando, no quería enfrentarse a la realidad de que Valentina probablemente se había dado cuenta de que estar con Lucho era mucho más sencillo que con ella.

—¿Y entonces por qué me besaste? ¡¿Eh?! —exclamó Valentina cuando Juliana tenía la mano en la manija de la puerta—. Primero me dices que no te interesa luchar por mí y luego me besas. ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?

Juliana se detuvo mientras el corazón le daba un vuelco y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Volteó nuevamente a ver a Valentina, quien la observaba con una mirada penetrante y lágrimas en sus ojos. Juliana se sintió fatal y sintió cómo el coraje que había hervido en su sangre hace apenas unos instantes se apaciguaba. No había nada que odiara más que ver a Valentina llorar.

—Val…

—Es que no te entiendo —prosiguió Valentina con la voz ligeramente entrecortada—. Me botas en un parque, me dices que no podemos estar juntas pero aún así me besas, y ahora me haces una escena de celos porque me abraza Lucho.

—Ya te dije que las cosas están muy complicadas ahorita —dijo Juliana en voz baja.

—¿Y? ¡¿Y?! Estoy enamorada de ti, Juliana, de ti y lo único que quiero es enfrentar todo esto contigo —dijo Valentina impacientemente—. Entre Lucho y yo no hay nada porque no tengo ojos para nadie más. 

—Yo tampoco tengo ojos para nadie más… —murmuró Juliana agachando su rostro—. Perdón, no… no sé qué me pasó. Nunca me he sentido así y-

—Hey —susurró Valentina acercándose a Juliana y levantando su mentón con su dedo índice para verla a los ojos—. Es normal sentir celos, ¿okay? No es algo que te tenga que dar pena.

Mientras Valentina observaba a Juliana que la veía con una mirada llena de inseguridad, se dio cuenta de que a veces se le olvidaba que era la primera vez que la otra chica estaba en esta situación. Se dio cuenta de que Juliana no solo tenía miedos y dudas porque eran dos mujeres, sino porque, además, nunca antes había estado en una relación. Sus ojos azul cielo se suavizaron y acarició la mejilla de Juliana con su pulgar.

—Entre Lucho y yo no hay nada —repitió Valentina con voz calmada, tomando el rostro de Juliana entre sus manos—. Pero, Juls, necesito que decidas qué quieres hacer. No puedes decirme un día que no puedes luchar por lo nuestro y al día siguiente besarme.

Juliana asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y volteó su rostro hacia un lado, haciendo que Valentina retirara sus manos. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos fuertemente de nuevo, derramando un par de lágrimas que habían estado atrapadas en sus ojos marrones.

—Me fui de la casa —murmuró y Valentina abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te fuiste de la casa? ¿Lupita te corrió? —exclamó Valentina con preocupación.

—No, yo me fui sola —explicó Juliana, volteando nuevamente a ver a Valentina—. Ella nunca me va a aceptar, Val. Te lo dije, ella neta no lo iba a entender y es lo único que tengo y ahora… ahora la decepcioné y neta me ve como si hubiera hecho lo más inmoral de mundo.

—Juliana, pero es que no estamos mal —insistió Valentina y jaló a Juliana para que ambas se sentaran en la cama—. Esto no tiene nada de malo, es amor y punto.

—Eso ya lo sé, Val, pero ella no lo entiende y nunca lo va a entender —dijo Juliana con seguridad—. Tu hermana también me odia, Chivis me odia, tus amigos se burlan de nosotras… o sea todo está en nuestra contra, neta.

—Pero yo te quiero, Juls —dijo Valentina suavemente—. Ya sé que no es fácil, pero quiero estar contigo. Y hay gente que sí nos apoya, gente que sabe que esto no tiene nada de malo.

—¿Como quién?

—Como Guille, su novia Renata y como mucha otra gente que vive en el siglo XXI.

—No sé, Val —dijo Juliana sacudiendo la cabeza y Valentina tomó su mano repentinamente.

—¿Me quieres?

—Val…

—Solo dime si me quieres.

—Yo te adoro, Val —Juliana se sinceró y Valentina sintió que flotaba—. Eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado en la vida.

—Pues entonces eso es lo único que importa.

Juliana se mordió el labio, distrayendo repentinamente la atención de Valentina que solo moría por besarla. Reaccionó luego de unos momentos y volvió a ver a Juliana a los ojos.

—Mira, ya sé que lo de tu mamá y Eva está horrible —prosiguió Valentina—. Pero, Juls, si estamos juntas somos mucho más fuertes. 

—Podemos ser amigas y cuando pase todo esto del Chino y los transmigrados vemos qué onda —insistió Juliana.

—Yo no quiero ser tu amiga, Juls —dijo Valentina firmemente y Juliana agachó la cabeza con una mirada triste—. Yo no puedo ser tu amiga porque solo pienso en que quiero tomarte de la mano y abrazarte, besarte… hacerte el amor.

—Yo también quiero eso —dijo Juliana después de un momento. 

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó Valentina, recogiendo un mechón del cabello de Juls para pasarlo detrás de su oreja—. Juntas podemos lograrlo todo. Atrévete conmigo.

Valentina observó cómo Juliana parecía deliberar internamente por un momento, mordiéndose el labio con incertidumbre. Al poco tiempo, notó cómo la otra chica asentía con su cabeza ligeramente, casi imperceptible.

—Okay —dijo Juliana viéndola intensamente a los ojos y Valentina casi gritó de la emoción, abalanzándose para abrazarla con fuerza. 

Juliana recibió el abrazo inmediatamente, sintiendo cómo el calor de Valentina envolvía su cuerpo, ambas hundiéndose en el cuello de la otra. No pudo evitar su amplia sonrisa al escuchar la angelical risa de la chica de ojos azules ni apreciar el suave aroma a vainilla de su cabello. No tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo, pero sabía que nunca se había sentido tan segura y en paz como en ese momento. 

Valentina le dio un ligero apretón a Juliana con su abrazo al tiempo que se retiraba lentamente para recargar su frente contra la de la otra chica. Era como si los ojos marrones de Juliana la intoxicaran, llevándola a un trance donde solo existían ellas dos. Poco a poco, ambas fueron cerrando sus párpados, iniciando un conocido jugueteo de narices, rostros acercándose y labios que, al fin, se rozaron nuevamente. Valentina sintió el suspiro de Juliana mientras se fundían en un delicado beso, una danza de labios que la hacían sentir cosas que, aún con toda su experiencia previa, habían sido desconocidas para ella.

Valentina Carvajal se había enamorado profundamente de Juliana. Se había enamorado de su franqueza, de su humor, de su nobleza, de su fortaleza. Se había enamorado de su barbilla partida y sus ojos eran los más expresivos que había visto en su vida. Se había enamorado de su sonrisa y de la autenticidad de sus palabras y acciones. Se había enamorado del sonido de su risa y de la manera en que la hacía escapar a un planeta lejano. Se había enamorado de su forma de bailar y de la perfección de su cuerpo. Valentina se había enamorado de Juliana sin aviso, sin advertencia y, hoy, mientras sus labios exploraban y sus manos se volvían más y más desesperadas, supo que era así como se sentía el amor.

El único sonido en la habitación era el de sus respiraciones agitadas mientras sus besos eran cada vez más intensos. Valentina no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a empujar a Juliana hasta la cabecera de la cama sin perder su conexión ni un solo segundo. Poco a poco bajó al cuello de Juliana, quien soltó un ligero suspiro al sentir la lengua de Valentina ahí y dejó que sus manos exploraran el torso de la chica de ojos azules debajo de su sudadera. Valentina trazó un camino desde la clavícula de Juliana hasta su oreja con sus besos.

—Me encantas —susurró en el oído de Juliana que solo pudo responder apretando sus manos sobre las caderas de Valentina. Volviendo a besarla, Valentina tomó la sudadera de Juliana con sus manos y comenzó a subirla hasta removerla completamente. 

—Val, espera —logró decir Juliana luego de varios intentos cuando Valentina había vuelto a besar su cuello. 

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó preocupada, levantando la cabeza y viendo a Juliana a los ojos—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Hice algo mal?

—No, no —aseguró Juliana con una sonrisa y se detuvo un momento para apreciar la perfección del cuerpo de Valentina sobre el suyo—. Pero pues… Lucho está abajo todavía, ni modo que…

—¿Es eso? Me da igual Lucho —respondió Valentina y estuvo a punto de volver al cuello de Juliana cuando ésta la interrumpió nuevamente.

—Qué tal que sube o…

—Seguro ya se fue, Juls —replicó Valentina impaciente, queriendo regresar a lo que estaban haciendo. No sabía cuándo se había vuelto tan adicta a Juliana.

—¿Y Eva? ¿Y si llega y tú y yo estamos…? —preguntó nerviosa, deteniendo otra vez a Valentina que soltó una risa suave ante la preocupación de Juliana y optó por incorporarse y sentarse sobre los muslos de la otra chica un momento.

—Mi amor, a ver, si llega Eva o Lucho o Guille o Chivis o quién sea, no importa, ¿okay? —dijo Valentina—. Porque ésta también es mi casa y estoy harta de tener que darle explicaciones a todo el mundo.

—¿Mi amor? —repitió Juliana mordiéndose los labios, evitando que escapara su sonrisa.

—Eh… ¿sí? ¿Está mal? 

—No, obvio no… me gusta —respondió sonriendo libremente y estiro los brazos para envolverlos alrededor del cuello de Valentina y jalarla hacia ella hasta que quedaron muy cerca nuevamente—. Me gustas mucho. Mi amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto hace tiempo y ha estado desde entonces en mi compu porque no sabía si ahí terminarlo o seguirle. Díganme qué opinan y si creen que debería de continuarlo o si lo dejo en un one-shot. Lxs amo jiji. @ julscarvajal_ en Twitter.


End file.
